


First Move

by MPoutine



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Belson being a nerd, Brief Alcohol Mention, Kissing, M/M, nerdy ass movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPoutine/pseuds/MPoutine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie dates are always a milestone for something, right?</p><p> </p><p>Story also posted on tumblr>>> http://cass-blef.tumblr.com/post/145274138245/first-move</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creekblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekblues/gifts).



The room was dark, practically pitch black, and would be completely engulfed in it, if it weren’t for the pale glow of the large television screen sitting humongous and colossal in front of them. As well as the gibbous moon reflecting light in through the tall windows that lined the walls.

The air smelled of cheap microwave popcorn, and some type of fruity air freshener that was likely described on the bottle as, “mystical forest bramble” or, “whimsical horse shit.”

Clarence was laying against Belson’s side comfortably, his head slightly nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his breath lightly brushing over Belson’s collarbone as his eyes looked at the large screen with a strange mixture of confusion and adorable curiosity.

“So . . . are they like, just giving up now, and um, abandoning everything, or is it like- like they’re going to umm . . . die?” Clarence questioned in a hushed tone, even though he could really be as loud as he wanted.

Belson’s eyes flickered to him. “N-no Clarence, it’s just- now that they’ve got the magical orb, they think they can save the world or some junk, but apparently it was uh, a fake to distract the characters that could actually save everyone, while the weaker chumps got cocky and let their guard down.” Belson scratched his head, thinking over anything he’d missed so he could catch Clarence up, and he could keep staring at him out of the corner of his eye more.

“So uh, now the villain,” He pointed at the screen, “that big woman right there, they can uh, kill everyone and finally take over the entire city, and rule unopposed.” Clarence blinked.

Belson sighed softly, shifting slightly closer to Clarence. “Just watch it, I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.”

The boy was still for a moment, still staring wide-eyed at his face, before muttering, “O-okay.”

They both turned back to the screen, Belson draping an awkward arm over Clarence’s shoulder, whilst he snuggled closer to Belson’s side. Pressing himself against his soft, but still slightly muscular arm.

The events on the screen were basically pointless to watch at this point. He wasn’t even paying attention anyways. He wanted to keep looking at Clarence. He wanted to stare, gape, gawk. Admire. Whatever word that could be pulled out of an ass to describe it. He didn’t need to wish it though.

So, shouldn’t he just sneak a peek then?

He took a deep breath as discreetly as he could, and flickered his eyes over to his side.

Just to find Clarence’s bright eyes staring right into his.

His entire body flared up, the hairs along his neck prickling. Shivering, with beads of sweat more noticeably rolling down his skin, he stared back. Time seemed to still as they began their small staring contests. He was supposed to do something at this point, yes?

He was so close to him, pressed up, in fact. He is supposed to do something. Just take the lead, Dolphin Boy. It ain’t hard.

Desperately trying to ignore his erratic heart rate, Belson slowly leaned in towards Clarence, looking into his bright eyes with a nervousness he really wished he could stamp out of his being. He was tense and stiff, but his hands shook almost wildly as he cupped Clarence’s plush and plump cheeks, pulling him closer to him. He thought for a moment, maybe he was being a bit too rough with him. This wasn’t how the prince treated the princess when he reached for her!

But he wasn’t a prince, he was just a boy living in what probably equated to a palace in someone’s vision. Someone, somewhere out there.

So he chucked those thoughts to the wind, shut out the sounds of his heart thundering in his ears, and pecked him on the lips.

He quickly tore himself away, clenching his eyes shut, his entire body burning red and hot. His heart’s booming rhythm hadn’t disappeared, and still pulsed with a fiery passion. He rubbed his hands together, quickly noticing just how sweaty they were. Had Clarence noticed?

“What was that?” Belson was torn out of his guttery thoughts. Clarence’s big eyes peered up at him, the shine in his eyes sparkling as the events on screen calmed down to simple background noise, a melody of violins and rain softly whispering to the air.

Belson slowly gulped with a dry throat, his entire body warming faster than the time he was dared to chug a fifty year old bottle of whiskey he’d found when he was digging around inside of an old cabinet in the kitchen to find snacks for . . . friends.

“I-I DON’T KNOW, D-DON’T ASK ME!” He sputtered out with cheeks more flushed than a blood stained rose.

Clarence leaned slightly forward, setting his hands on the cushions. “It felt really nice.” The whispered words were much too sensual.

“. . . T-” Belson adjusted himself, albeit awkwardly. ". . . thanks?”

The violins continued to dissipate from the scene, until finally only the soft pattering of the rain remained. The ending scene faded to a pitch black, and credits began to roll, the room bathed in an even softer glow than before. They stayed still, gazing at each other with an passionate indescribable emotion.

When the screen finally went black again, silence settling over the atmosphere, both of their beings shrouded in near complete darkness, Clarence spoke softly, “Can you do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I STAYED UP SO MANY FUCKING HOURS TO FINISH THIS OH MY GOD KILL ME


End file.
